Skinny Love
by antu2309
Summary: Davina Claire, tiene 24 años es hermosa, poderosa y oscura. Todos tuvieron su final feliz, menos Davina, entonces ¿Qué pasó con ella? Basada en la canción Skinny Love de Birdy, Oneshot por el momento. Kolvina ¿Reviews?


_Summary:  
Davina Claire, tiene 24 años es hermosa, poderosa y oscura. Todos tuvieron su final feliz, menos Davina, entonces ¿Qué pasó con ella? Basada en la canción Skinny Love de Birdy, Oneshot por el momento. Kolvina_

Desde que me levanté he tenido esta idea rondando mi mente, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, desde la muerte de mi abuelo y mi mamá hace meses todo ha sido demasiado difícil (lo digo por aquellas personas que pidieron continuación a alguna de mis otras historias, sorry), entonces terminé de ver el capítulo donde Kol moría y no podía con mi vida, no pude seguir viendo The Originals y bueno así llegué a esto. Espero que les guste.

Me quedé en el capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada, pero he leído spoilers de que Davina podría ser la nueva Josephine, pero en este fic eso no ocurre, digamos que todo tiene un final feliz: Dhalia muerta, Mikael y Freya recorriendo el mundo juntos, Hope creciendo, osea un _final feliz_ para todo menos para nuestra querida Davina. Veremos cómo Davina ha cambiado y un resumen de lo que se ha mantenido haciendo con el fin de traer a Kol de regreso.

 **Negrita** \- conversaciones

 _ **Skinny Love**_

El ascensor se cerró dejándola a ella y sus pensamientos, puso su mano para que pudiera coger sus huellas dactilares, se acercó y mostró su ojo derecho, luego el izquierdo y por último deshizo momentáneamente el hechizo que protegía su hogar. Llegó al último piso del edifico, dándole la entrada al penthouse que era su hogar. En la entrada estaba Luke con su sonrisa coqueta de siempre.

 **\- Bienvenida de nuevo, Miss Claire** –Luke le besó los nudillos y la mira coquetamente, como siempre

 **\- Hola Luke** –pasó a su lado dirigiéndose al segundo piso no sin antes voltear y decirle a su acompañante- **Luke, querido, espero que hayas cumplido lo que te pedí.**

Luke tragó saliva, no porque no lo hubiera hecho, sino porque esa mujer era realmente intimidante.

 **\- Por supuesto, ¿por algo te asociaste conmigo verdad?**

Davina lo miró de pies a cabeza muy seria y le dijo con sus sonrisas políticas y falsas que siempre usaba.

 **\- Por supuesto, querido. Anda descansa.**

Luke no necesitó más palabras y desapareció de su vista rápidamente, Davina era menor que el por dos años y en sus 26 años no había conocido bruja como ella, tan poderosa, tan oscura, tan tranquila y tan intimidante al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que la bruja era muy guapa pero nunca la había visto relacionada no intencionadamente con nadie, desde que trabajaba con ella desde hace tres años. Luke resopló y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron pudo respirar tranquilo, él sabía que Davina era una mujer de palabra pero eso no significaba que por eso algún día quizá enloqueciera y quizá arrasara todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y quién mejor para perjudicarse que su aprendiz que era la persona que estaba más cerca.

Davina caminó con sus tacones hacia la habitación del fondo, no se preocupó quitarse el vestido de gala que tenía puesto, un vestido strapless hasta los tobillos de color rojo, ni los tacones punta de aguja, ni los pendientes, ni nada. Ese día había sido demasiado exhausto emocionalmente hablando.

El día anterior la hija adoptiva de Rebekah y Marcel cumplía tres años, y había viajo durante todo ese día desde New Orleans hacia Nueva York, su nuevo hogar. Ese día estaba más cansada que nunca, ir y verlos a todos tan felices y juntos… todos… todos menos ella. La agotaron de sobre manera, ni cuando hacía los rituales de siempre intentando traer de vuelta a Kol. Quizá debía rendirse como lo hicieron sus hermanos.

Antes de abrir la puerta con un hechizo protector, se río, no, nunca, ella no podría dejar de intentar traerlo de vuelta.

Realizó el hechizo que sólo ella conocía y ella sabía, por algo ella lo había creado para que nadie nunca entrara a ese tipo de habitaciones.

Cuanto entró pudo ver como había cinco cuerpos en el suelo marcados, ella los usaba como una más de sus fuentes de energía y más allá en un ataúd, _su ataúd_ , estaba el cuerpo de Kaleb descansando.

 **\- Durmiendo eternamente, como el bello durmiente.**

Davina lo vio ahí tan hermoso y pacífico como siempre, el ataúd siempre estaba abierto, ella nunca pudo cerrar el ataúd que Klaus le dio donde el verdadero cuerpo de Kol había pasado siglos encerrado.

Se acercó y lo vio, la barba y el pelo le estaban creciendo de nuevo, acercó su mano despacio hacia su barba, la rosó dos segundos y su rostro se contrajo como si fuera a llorar pero lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos ahora vacíos por su pérdida. Aún recordaba los dos años que Rebekah permaneció en el cuerpo de Eva St Claire y como ambas intentaron regresarlo a la vida fallando estrepitosamente una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra. Davina se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba superficialmente la barba de Kol.

Después que Kol pereciera, todo fue un fugaz recuerdo para ella, muchas batallas primero con Freya para que se pusiera de su lado, luego con Dhalia, entre los hombres lobo y los vampiros, entre los hombre lobos, vampiros y las brujas, entre los hombres lobo contra Hayley y Jackson… Todas batallas que ella ya no recuerda, pero que fueron ganadas en su mayoría por sus amigos.

Josephine estuvo a punto de morir pero Davina no solo la salvó, la rejuveneció con uno de los hechizos que había encontrado entre los grimorios en la tumba de su difunta antecesora, aquella que Kol le mostró años atrás. Por eso, ella se ganó un favor por la bruja de su aquelarre. Después que todo estuvo tranquilo, Rebekah decidió quedarse un tiempo en el cuerpo de la bruja monera, a pesar de que ya había decidido volver a su cuerpo original. El tiempo que estuvo en ese cuerpo fueron dos años, ya que muchas veces no se levantaba como Rebekah, la vampiro original ahora bruja, sino como Eva St Claire, asesina de niños y una psicótica.

En ese tiempo Rebekah, Davina y a veces Freya unían fuerzas y conocimientos para traer de vuelta a Kol pero la maldición que le había lanzado Finn fue tan poderosa que ni la misma Freya sabía cómo traspasar a Kol a otro cuerpo, Kol o Kaleb, su cuerpo aún seguía vivo, aunque el alma de Kol estuviera con los ancestros. Por eso, es que no podían pasarlo a cualquier cuerpo, lamentablemente tenía que ser su cuerpo o bueno Kaleb/Kol cuerpo, ahora para ella daba igual.

En esos años Davina usaba casi todo su poder en mantener el cuerpo de Kol vivo que por cierto aún respiraba como si estuviera en un sueño profundo, ya que aún respiraba, aun su corazón latía pero no despertaba, no había nadie en ese cuerpo. Por eso, la prioridad de Davina era mantenerlo con vida, su segunda prioridad era destruir la maldición.

Después de dos años, Rebekah y todos se rindieron, menos ella, menos Davina. Ella estuvo muy enojada con todos por un tiempo pero al final intentó entenderlos, Freya ya no estaba con ellos, se había ido con su padre solo ellos sabían dónde y eso significaba una fuerza menos. Rebekah regresó a su cuerpo cuando Davina cumplió 20, ya que ese día volvió a perder el conocimiento de sus acciones y Eva casi mata a Davina, dejándola internada en el hospital por tres semanas con severas contusiones y varios hechizos sobre ella. Eva ese día escapó y todos intentaron seguir con sus vida, cuando Davina salió del hospital fue a ver el cuerpo de Kol que gracias a Dios aún estaba vivo, el hechizo que lo mantenía estaba aún vigente, era duradero pero no por siempre, ellas debían estarlo renovando cada cierto tiempo y como en ese momento actual, Davina se quedó viendo el cuerpo de un Kaleb más joven, le acarició el cabello tiernamente y tomó una decisión.

Ese mismo día, aun con vendas en su brazo se dirigió a plantearle una propuesta a Josephine, después de todo, la bruja mayor se lo debía. Y desde ese día, Davina dejó de llorar por Kol, dejó de ser la presa para volverse la cazadora, dejó de ser débil para intentar volverse poderosa, todo por él.

El primer día que le siguió a su encuentro una sonriente Davina pasó el día entero con Josh y Aiden, el segundo día lo pasó con Hayley, Camille y Hope y el tercero la pasó con Marcel. Todos pensaban que Davina ya se había recuperado, que había aceptado lo que pasó con Kol y que intentaría seguir adelante, para cuando la fueron a buscar al día siguiente, ella había desaparecido, no estaba en la iglesia, ni en su casa, ni en la tumba donde solía reunirse con Kol. Es más, la tumba estaba vacía, solo había una nota que Aiden y Josh encontraron.

" _Le dije que fuera paciente, le dije que estuviera bien, le dije que se centrara y le dije que fuera amable… He ido en busca de mi destino, no se preocupen, les escribiré pronto pero hay cosas que debo hacer… que necesito hacer. Los quiere. Davina"_

Y así, después, se enteraron que Davina había hecho un trato con Josephine por un precio, Davina se volvía cazadora del aquelarre, es decir, iría tras cada bruja que aún no encontraban que se había escapado del lugar donde Rebekah despertó y no solo ellas, sino todas las brujas buscadas por los aquellares, en cambio, Davina podría drenarles un poco de su poder y usarlas por pequeños tiempos como fuentes de energía para canalizar más poder y así intentar despertar a Kol, ah y se podría quedar con todos los amuletos de cualquier bruja o brujo que ella cazaba.

Davina regresó al momento actual y dejó de divagar, miró una vez más el rostro de Kol y sonrió muy despacio, las únicas veces que sonreía de verdad era cuando lo veía _a él_. Caminó alrededor de la habitación pasando al lado de los cinco cuerpos que se encontraban en el piso, se acercó a la mesa que había al fondo con todos los objetos con más poder, de los cuales también canalizaba más. Iba a empezar recitar un nuevo hechizo, no sin antes voltear y ver a Eva St Clare, a ella la había cazado recién hace dos meses, hasta ahora fue la bruja más difícil de coger, pero esta Eva ya no era la misma de antes por que Davina había drenado tercera parte de su poder para ella y lo que quedaba la usaba como fuente para mantener a Kol con vida y poder hacer hechizos, la tendría unos meses más donde iría en caza por otra bruja y la mandaría de regreso con Josephine. Ella misma se había lanzado un hechizo que ella inventó, uno que le permitía absorber parte del poder de sus enemigos sin matarse por sobre cargarse de energía, cuando la energía era demasiada, simplemente le daba mucho sueño y se iba a descansar y en el proceso la energía nueva se unía con la antigua haciendo a Davina de poco a poco cada vez más poderosa, aunque al principio no lo notó pero su hechizo no fue perfecto, habían consecuencias. Al coger parte de la energía de cada bruja, las cuales en su mayoría eran despiadadas y crueles, ella cogía parte de ellas, de los que las hacía ser ellas. Por eso, Davina se había vuelto un poco sádica, al menos a la hora de atrapar a las brujas que cazaba, solo en esos momentos dejaba salir su lado más oscuro, cuando las torturaba, cuando las hacía gritar por clemencia y eso la ponía tranquila, la reconfortaba. Pero entre toda esa oscuridad que su vida era, nunca lastimó ningún inocente, o mejor dicho nunca lastimó alguna persona que ella consideraba inocente, solo aquellas personas que bueno, no estaban en su lado bueno de la lista. Por eso, Luke le tenía tanto miedo como respeto, porque Davina lo había tomado como su aprendiz y como aprendiz debía acompañarle a muchas en sus aventuras, y habían veces que Luke no podía mirar cuando Davina con un semblante frío y tranquilo torturaba hasta casi dejar muertas a sus presas. Davina confiaba en Luke, bueno en lo que se podía confiarle, por eso, Luke nunca entraba a la habitación del fondo, esa habitación era solo de Davina, solo de ella y Kol.

Luke fue una de las víctimas de Eva, Eva mató y drenó a su esposa y a su hija de cuatro años. Lo hubiera matado sino fuera porque en ese momento llegó Davina y comenzó a pelear con la bruja, aunque Eva escapó Davina lucía tranquila porque había podido coger un poco de sangre de Eva, ahora sí ella jamás podría esconderse de ella. Luke vio como Davina estaba por marcharse y sin saber por qué, algo lo impulsó a cogerle el brazo a Davina y a pedirle que lo tome como aprendiz. Davina estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero sus ojos, sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Kol, iguales a los de Kaleb, Davina se quedó hipnotizada unos momentos viendo a través de los ojos de Luke a Kol, se dio cuenta que Luke la miraba esperando una respuesta y ella se soltó y avanzó a la salida, se detuvo unos momentos y sin voltearse le dijo

 **\- ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día, sígueme.**

Y aunque Luke muchas veces le temía, siempre, la respetaba por todo lo que había vivido junto a ella y todo lo que le había enseñado, eran casi familia, casi. Y cuando encontraron a Eva, solo por esa vez, esa única vez, Davina no la torturó o golpeó o hechizó, aunque Eva ya le debía varias, pero retrocedió y dejó a un impresionado Luke, ya que ella nunca retrocedía por nada ni nadie, pero esa vez, dejó que Luke se encargara. Luke la respetó más que nunca por eso, la apreció mucho más, ya que conocía a la bruja y el regalo que le hizo fue demasiado duro para ella. Hizo lo mejor que pudo y fue suficiente, después de todo, Davina no lo había estado entrenando por 2 años y 9 meses por nada… Ese día, Eva pasó a ser una figurina más del suelo de Davina. Y Luke a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Davina suspiró antes de recitar el hechizo, ella sabía que Luke pronto se iría, él ya había cumplido lo que deseaba al cazar a Eva, él fue y es aún la única constante en su vida durante tres años y aun que su actitud hacia él nunca fue más que cortés, ella lo quería, él le recordaba demasiado a Kol, tenían los mismos ojos, su actitud era demasiado parecía y su lealtad igual. Pero eso no significaba que ella se equivocara y cambiara a uno por otro, no, ella lo mantenía cerca por que se parecían pero no tan cerca como para confundir cualquier cosa.

Ya se había perdido bastante con temas del pasado por ese día, debía ser por ver a sus antiguos amigos después de un año y medio que no les escribía, pero no podía perderse el cumple años de Khiara, la niña de tres años, hija adoptiva de Rebekah y Marcel. Marcel ya había enviado a Gia y a Josh a buscarla y decirle que debía, es decir obligatoriamente, ir a la fiesta. Josh no la encontró, ya que él y Gia se separaron para buscarla por New York, donde había rumores que la bruja cazadora residía. Gia la encontró regresando de una misión y como estaba demasiado cansada por el poder que había recibido aceptó rápido la invitación para deshacerse de ella. Al llegar a New Orleans, toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta, tuvo que tener todo el día una sonrisa falsa que parecía real y antes de hacer el hechizo se preguntó si debía seguir intentando traerlo de vuelta. Ya tenía 24 años, ya habían pasado 6 años de su vida que se lo dedicó a él. Mientras que, Rebekah y Marcel eran felices con una bebe de por medio, su mejor amigos Josh y Aidan estaban igual de bien… Acaso ella ¿Debía enserio seguir adelante?

Lo malo, es que aun que decidiera no seguir intentándolo, ella no sabría qué hacer, si ya no era cazadora entonces ¿Qué sería?

Además, estaba el punto de que ella no se interesaba por nadie, enserio nadie, ningún hombre era tan engreído como Kol o tan simpático y bromista como Kol o tan preocupado como Kol o tan honesto como Kol… Kol siempre sería el amor que la marcó de una manera imborrable, estaba cansada, cogería poder de todos lados, recitaría el hechizo y se iría a dormir. Solo quería no pensar en nada y sus sueños eran eso: nada.

Ya no soñaba nada, nunca, y eso necesitaba, solo olvidar lo que no tiene y lo que no quiere tener sino es con él.

Recitó el hechizo que hace unos meses encontró en una tumba Azteca, pero no lo hizo hasta la fecha por que le faltaba un ingrediente, el cual ese día, después de un mes de búsqueda, Luke lo había conseguido.

Todas las paredes temblaron, los cuerpos del suelo brillaron y el ambiente se puso tenso, pero nada pasó. Se acercó de nuevo y lo vio ahí tan tranquilo como siempre. Otra vez había fallado, otra vez.

Ya no podía más, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba demasiado cansada, no tenía energía y ya no sentía que las cosas importaran.

Se quitó los tacos y los tiró por ahí apenas entró a la habitación, se quedó mirando el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en frente, se vio de pies a cabeza. Su cabello ahora caía en pequeñas ondas hasta por encima del inicio de la espalda, realmente estaba largo. Sus rasgos de niña habían desaparecido dejando a una joven bastante agradable a la vista pero sus ojos eran lo que más habían cambiado, eran fríos, usualmente calculadores y cuando nadie la veía como en ese momento, eran tristes.

Suspiró de nuevo, por tercera vez ese día y se dirigió a su cama sin quitarse el vestido que se ceñía cual piel a su cuerpo, solo quería echarse y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Tantas cosas había hecho, tantas cosas que había ofrecido por poder y ni así lograba eliminar la maldición y despertarlo.

Estaba tan cansada, apenas se recostó sintió como Morfeo se la llevaba lejos a un sueño vacío y sin nada.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien le tocaba el cabello, vio su cuarto tal cual lo había dejado, pero a su lado estaba Kaleb, Kol, una versión adulta del Kaleb joven, era igual de hermoso que cuando lo vio sonreírle antes de morir hace 6 años.

 **\- Davina** –su voz sonaba más gruesa, más madura, más ronca

Davina solo lo veía tranquila, ni feliz, ni triste, acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Kol y acarició su barba dulcemente, igual que cuando estaba en la habitación hace un rato.

 **\- Hace años que no sueño contigo** –lo miró directo a los ojos, aun tranquila, el Kol de su sueño la miraba apenado- **Estoy cansada, Kol. Yo no sé si pueda con esto** –miró toda la habitación y se miró ella- **Con todo** -y se recostó de nuevo – **Vete de mi sueño y no me atormentes Kol, solo necesito mis sueños de siempre: tranquilos y vacíos.**

Davina pensó que pronto desaparecería, después de todo, ella así lo deseaba y era su sueño.

El Kol de su sueño se recostó a su lado y la cogió de la cintura y pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella, sosteniéndola fuertemente como si en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer, cuando Davina sentía que él era el que iba a desaparecer… de nuevo.

Davina no dijo nada, su tacto se sentía tan real, tan él.

Kol, la abrazó muy fuerte y olió el perfume de su cabello y le susurró

 **\- Me dijiste que fuera paciente, me dijiste que estuviera bien, me dijiste que me centrara y que fuera amable** –Davina no sabía que decir, el Kol de su sueño se estaba quedando sin voz, igual como ella se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para no llorar – **y que por la mañana estarías conmigo…**

Davina no pudo contenerse más, se volteó y lloró como una niña pequeña contra el pecho de Kol y lo abrazó, aunque sea por un breve momento, aunque fuera un sueño, quería sentirlo cerca.

 **\- Te extraño.**

Davina sonaba tan destrozada, tan perdida.

Kol no pudo responderle porque Davina se separó de él y se levantó rápidamente y le dijo que se vaya

 **\- Vete, vete, ya no quiero verte, deja de atormentarme, no quiero volver a soñar contigo, vete Kol, vete** –lo último lo dijo en un susurro por que Kol la atrapó en sus brazos y le acarició la espalda.

 **\- Love, no sé dónde estoy, ¿A dónde quieres que me vaya?**

Davina se quedó petrificada, sentía que no podía ni respirar.

Dubitativamente, levantó la vista y posó sus ojos en los ojos de Kol.

 **\- ¿Kol?**

Kol la miró enternecido, se le veía tan hermosa, tan nerviosa con su presencia, tan Davina.

 **\- ¿Acaso has estado intentando traer a otro novio tuyo por 6 años que tenga un nombre tan hermoso como el mío? Auch -** fingió dolor **\- Eso me pone celoso, Love.**

No podía creerlo, esta vez había funcionado, está vez…

Y Como si Kol le leyera la mente, le respondió

 **-Sí Love, esta vez _sí_.** –Y la besó como anhelaba besarla desde hace años, desde que murió y la observaba constantemente desde arriba.


End file.
